Trapaça
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Um sueco iludido, um finlandês mentiroso e um estoniano cúmplice. Nada mais que um joguete bem orquestrado.


**Trapaça**

Eles eram apenas amigos. Sim, era justamente essa a relação que Eduard possuía com Tino, mesmo nesse momento. Não importava em nada o fato de um estar despindo o outro, os beijos que trocavam, cada suspiro baixo que o estoniano conseguia arrancar do finlandês ao tocá-lo gentilmente, passando os dedos na linha da espinha dorsal alheia.

Os óculos foram retirados pelas mãos macias e delicadas do menor – Eduard sabia, porém, que estas só eram assim de aparência. Se quisesse, Tino podia demonstrar-se surpreendente forte e violento, tanto na cama quanto fora dela.

Sentiu as bochechas sendo arranhadas pelas unhas bem cortadas do finlandês. Não era conforto ou paixão que Tino buscava no estoniano – era a satisfação que não conseguia com Berwald. Somente Eduard o conhecia tão bem – o sueco não fazia ideia de metade dos desejos do amado. Apenas o estoniano era capaz de compreendê-lo, de participar de seus jogos de erotismo e traição sem repreendê-lo.

Eduard sabia que era errado. Não deveria manter a mentira. Por um lado, não queria perder a confiança do jovem. Porém, sabia que só continuava naquele jogo não por Tino, mas por benefício próprio.

Desejava – não, ele realmente amava - o finlandês. Prezava sua companhia, sua voz, seus gestos, palavras ditas. Apreciava a similaridade de seus interesses, as diferenças entre a própria língua e a dele. Admirava-o. Belo, sucedido, simpático.

Mas não pertencia a ele. Berwald já o tinha pego. Todavia, Tino era como um lobo selvagem, um leão forte, um pássaro migratório: Não podia ser domado. E sabia como conseguir o que queria.

Iria ceder à sua vontade, como sempre fazia. Mordeu-lhe o lábio, empurrou-o contra o colchão, deixando-o de costas para si. Não o deixou lutar – pôs uma das mãos em cima da dele enquanto encostava o corpo ao do parceiro, forçando-o a ter que empinar-se mais.

Tino gemeu com gosto em resposta. Adorava fingir-se de dominado, de deixar que alguém, por alguns minutos, tente domá-lo ao seu gosto. Não era a submissão pura e casta que sua aparência tanto denotava? Que se submetesse, então – mas apenas temporariamente.

Cerrou os olhos roxos ao ser penetrado de uma vez só. A cada escapada, parecia que Eduard ficava cada vez mais brutal. Quantas fantasias ele ainda escondia por detrás de sua aparência tão nobre? Quão pervertido ele ainda podia tornar-se?

A ideia excitava Tino. De fato, fizera bem em recorrer ao estoniano para aquela dança feita de trapaças, desejos, perversões e inverdades. Eduard podia ser até mesmo pior do que as tão famosas prostitutas de Tallinn – e o finlandês queria vê-lo em tal estado.

Da próxima vez, pensara rapidamente, traria alguns acessórios e mais cerveja.

Arranhou o travesseiro e deixou-se gemer não por amor, mas de prazer. Quem mandara aquele estoniano ser daquele jeito? Não que Berwald fosse ruim – para ser sincero, Tino achava-o muito bonito, mas faltava-lhe a segurança e a confiança. O sueco mais o via como um rapaz inocente e facilmente quebrável. Tratava-o com devoção e delicadeza, contrastando com sua aparência mais forte, fria, máscula. Gostava do sexo romântico do sueco, mas apreciava mais a brutalidade animalesca estoniana.

Porém ele não amava a nenhum dos dois de verdade. Era egoísta. Buscava Eduard porque não se satisfazia com Berwald. E se tivesse ficado logo com o estoniano, estaria traindo-o do mesmo jeito. Ele simplesmente não prestava e sabia disso. Não conseguia controlar a si mesmo.

Logo gozou, sujando a roupa de cama do outro mais uma vez. Olhou o parceiro por cima do ombro, convidando-o para mais. A noite estava apenas começando, e ele tinha dito ao sueco que só iria dormir na casa de um amigo. Apenas uma noite inocente. E para Eduard, oferecia-lhe o corpo, mas não cederia o resto. Dava a abertura necessária para satisfazer-se fisicamente e para que o estoniano sempre o recebesse de bom grado em sua cama, mesmo sabendo o que iria seguir-se.

Berwald e Eduard tinham um ponto em comum: eram fáceis de enganar.

**X**

**É, eu ando meio abusada (?) com o Tino moe-moe-uke-kawaii-desu. É fofinho, mas tem mais pra ele do que isso _ E sim, eu shippo tanto SuFin quanto EstFin. Normalmente quem costuma trair é o Su, mas o Fin... Essa carinha. Esse jeitinho. Ele é um país, é esperto, com certeza poderia usar a própria aparência pra enganar os outros.**

**Se bem que no final quem vai sair mais machucado é ele mesmo. Se ele quisesse, poderia muito bem largar um ou outro, mas ele tem um apego especial tanto com o Su quanto com o Eesti, de diversas maneiras. Imagino que seja, no fundo, medo de amar um e desapontar o outro. E ele se engana enganando os outros dois.**

**É, é bem complicado. Enfim~**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :33**


End file.
